A known configuration of a drive train enables a significant saving in fuel consumption which is achieved in respect of a drive train having an automated manual gear-shift gearbox (Probst G. et al: “Architektur des Integrierten Antriebsstrangmanagement unter funktionellen Aspekten und mit Berücksichtigung der Steuergerätetopologie im Kraftfahrzeug” [architecture of integrated drive train management under functional aspects and with respect to the control equipment topology in the motor vehicle], 10th Aachen Colloquium “Automobile and Engine Technology” 2001, pp. 1027–1040). This configuration offers the advantage of an automatic clutch actuation which separates the drive unit from the output when the vehicle is at a standstill and on starting (so-called start-stop function).